


Everyone is Needed (Sakumo x HarryOC)

by CrystalAris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Child Neglect, Family, Forests, Magic, Other, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAris/pseuds/CrystalAris
Summary: He was not needed, so he knew what was best.He took up his sword, before his final rest.She was not needed, even though she desperately wanted to be.She found a wounded pure white puppy and cried.She found him, and he found her.That was all they needed.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo & Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Everyone is Needed (Sakumo x HarryOC)

He is not needed, he knows.

Has known, has heard for the past days, hours, months. He wonders how even though this agony, self loathing and hating has been thrown at him like relentless Kunai how years if not millenniahas not yet passed.

The guilt eats at him, tairs him part one word at a time. He does not resent his village. How can he when they are at war. War caused by his choice to abandon his mission. The choice to save someone who did not want to be saved.

He understands that his village no longer wants him, no longer needs him. The Hokage had said so. Maybe not like that, but it was easily implied. He does not blame his Hokage, he understands. Nobody wants to work with him and thats fine. They don't need him.

He understands and thats fine. Its fine.

Its fine that his guilt tortures him in possible what if's. Could the war have been stopped. If we had just finished that mission. How many of my team members would have died?

The guilt always increases. Every single time.

He has tried to stop it, to explain to his village, his friends, his teammates. He tried.

He tried.

He did what he thought was best.

It wasn't good enough, and they will never forgive him.

So he understands.

What he cant understand is his son.

How can his village blame his son?

How can they spit on a completely innocent child who had nothing to do with this. His son.

_His son._

They blame him for being his son. A copy of the failed of the White Fang. He can take the jabs, the jers, the hate, the guilt, the blame. But what he can't take is the sheer hate and disgust towards his son. His guilt eats at him in every way, but they attack and jeer at his son, his flesh and blood. _Just_ because Kakashi is his son.

_His_ son.

No longer does his precious child smile at him in pride or even happiness. It is hidden and lost behind a mask. The shame Sakumo knows is there, the shame to have himself as the father. He watches as his son folds in on himself, the way his shoulders hunch, the way his head hangs just a hair lower. The way his eyes cautiously watch everyone.

_Kakashi is better off without him._

Its that thought that bubbles around in his head, that simple thought, _'Kakashi is better off without him.'_ It bubbles and festers like a wound. Rots painfully like one too. Hurting more because he was the cause of his son's now miserable life. The primary cause of his pain. _'If only he wasn't here'._

If only.

Kakashi would be better off without him

(—)

Just before his world fades he hears a hollow voice, not of his son, but something unearthly, something he would have bared his teeth at if he wasn't so tired.

_— —, has need of you._

**Author's Note:**

> At 1st I wanted an OC, but Harry's family gave me the background I needed so I went with that
> 
> Also, Sakumo will be more of a family than romance, I plan for that much, Much later, I’m juggling between two people.
> 
> Let me know if I need to change the rating.


End file.
